Warriors A New Destination
by Fernpaw
Summary: If the warriors never left the forest, what would have happened? New friendships? Lost loyalties? This is my version. Takes place after the Darkest Hour as continuation. Names and Clans are same. Also under pen: Brad Paisley Fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors A New Destination**

**Original 6/10- by Erin Hunter**

**A New Destination (starting after book 6)- by Fernpaw**

**Chapter 1**

_Firestar and his warriors _lugged on. The fight against BloodClan for the forest territory was fierce, even though WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan had teamed up with them. Firestar was determined to get back to camp. His whiskers twitched at the thought of what they might find, and his heart ached with a terrible feeling, but he kept going.

"We must hurry," Firestar called over his shoulders. "Come, Graystripe. I wish to talk on our way to the camp."

"Okay, Firestar," Graystripe yowled his reply from the back of the group.

Ever since Whitestorm, Firestar's former deputy, had died against Bone, BloodClans' warrior-like-deputy, Firestar had appointed Graystripe as deputy of ThunderClan. But Firestar had to admit, even though his best friend was his deputy now, he still missed Whitestorm deeply.

"Graystripe…" Firestar began, but Graystripe had interrupted him already.

"Firestar, I know. We may find our camp destroyed. Then what will we do!" Graystripe began to wail.

"I really don't know Graystripe," Firestar mewed at last. "But whatever we do find, we must be ready. I want you to go warn the others."

"All right Firestar!" Garystripe dashed away into the mob of other warriors.

"Firestar," Longtail called as he approached. "Graystripe has just told me. Shall I keep the rest of the Clan at a slower pace, so you can have a look alone first?"

"Um… okay Longtail," Firestar meowed to him in reply. "Just be careful, and try to keep them calm!" Firestar finished over his shoulder, as he dashed away.

He ran through the tall trees. It was still leafbare now, so his fur ruffed from coldness as he raced. He began to think if he had really done the right thing by leaving Longtail in charge, instead of his deputy, or a warrior that he trusted more. Then his thoughts drifted back to the time when Longtail himself, had saved ThunderClan. Longtail had come back to camp, fear clouding his eyes, to tell Firestar what he had found at Snakerocks. Longtail had explained the rabbit, the dogs, and the scent of ShadowClan he had found there. But it wasn't just any ShadowClan cat; it was Tigerstar, the leader of ShadowClan at that time. Before Longtail had done this, he thought he would follow Tigerstar, and kill for power. Then he realized otherwise. Now his thoughts were locked on Tigerstar, and why he had felt pity for his old rival. At the sight of him loosing his nine lives, and at the sight of him lying there, on the cold, bare Earth at Fourtrees, his eyes glazed with pain and furry, right after his death.

Firestar's thoughts were broken as he found himself at the top of the ravine, staring down at ThunderClan's home. A rush of happiness brushed through him as he realized that it was safe.

He raced though the gorse tunnel at the entrance of the camp, and went to find Speckletail, and make sure that everything was okay, and that no BloodClan cats had fled from the battle, and had come to attack the camp as revenge for winning the raid on the forest territory, which they had believed to be theirs.

"Firestar, you're back! We've been lucky. There was no sign of BloodClan here." Speckletail seemed relieved to have her leader back.

"Hi Speckletail: that's great! I thought you guys were crowfood! The rest of ThunderClan are on their way. Longtail wanted to keep them at a slower pace so I could check on you first," Firestar explained. "Oh, and Speckletail, could you go and tell the others something?" Firestar decided to tell her about Whitestorm, before the rest of the clan.

"Oh, sure Firestar," Speckletail mewed in an uneasy voice, worrying about what he might say next.

"Okay. Whitestorm died in the battle, and so did many others. Many were lost among the deadly battlefield. I just wanted to make sure you and the others knew before the rest of the Clan, and before I make the announcement. After all, you were the one in charge while we were gone, and since you weren't there, you aught to know first." Firestar shivered at the memory of Whitestorm dying. Then he repeated his last words in his mind: 'Trust your heart, Firestar. You have always known that Graystripe is the cat StarClan destined to be your deputy.' And then Firestar pictured the white cat let out his long sigh, and gently close his eyes.

Firestar then remembered about Garystripe becoming his deputy. But he decided to wait until the Clan meeting for that.

A rustling from the gorse tunnel told him that Longtail had arrived with the others.

"Everything went well?" Firestar asked Graystripe as he came into the camp.

"Yeah, it was fine," Graystripe sighed. "I could use about two moons of sleep though," Graystripe decided to add.

"Don't worry. You can sleep for as long as you want!" Firestar promised him as he jumped onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" He yowled from the top.

When most of the cats had gathered, he began.

"You all know that the battle with BloodClan was fierce and destructive. Now, I have good, and bad news," Firestar paused as he remembered Whitestorm again. "Whitestorm had died in the battle, and his body was lost. I have chosen a new deputy," He sighed for a moment and then went on. "Graystripe shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan!"

Yowls of agreement rose from the cats below. Then Firestar went on.

"Whitestorm's dying words were: 'Trust your heart, Firestar. You have always know that Graystripe is the cat StarClan destined to be your deputy.' And even though we do not have Whitestorm's body, I know he has approved of my choice by these words. And the good news is, Scrouge and his Clan have left the forest for good! We should not have another threat until all four Clans have been cured and repaired. Also, Tawnypaw has come back to join ThunderClan after Tigerstar's dreadful death, that no cat would want. And lastly, I have not spoken to her mentor yet, but I'm sure that he will approve of my choice, as I already have. Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and other apprentices from the other Clans had fought in the battle, and had defeated many of BloodClan's strongest warriors. I think it is time they have been made warriors." Firestar called down to his assembled warriors.

Then he looked down at Brakenfur, Tawnypaw's former mentor, and received a small nod of approval.

Then he spoke up again. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," He paused, and remembered the first time he had done this, when he made Thornclaw a warrior. Before that, as an apprentice, he had been called Thornpaw. "Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw exchanged a worried glance, but as they looked toward each other, it began to fade, and turn into an excited look. "We do," they finally decided.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Firestar studied Bramblepaw for a long moment before deciding on his new name. "Bramblepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar walked slowly toward Brambleclaw, and placed his muzzle on the new warrior's dipped head. Brambleclaw gave Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick, and stepped away into the mob of other warriors.

Then he began again, "Tawnypaw," But then he paused to think about her name. "From this moment, you will be known as Tawnypelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar did the same to Tawnypelt as he did to Brambleclaw. When he received a lick on the shoulder, he backed away and watched Tawnypelt go to join her brother. Then he remembered to remind them about their vigil. "Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, remember, you have to sit vigil over night," he called over his shoulder as he made his way to his den for a rest.

He listened to the rest of ThunderClan congratulate Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. He felt proud of them, and realized that he did not find any trace of Tigerstar in Brambleclaw when he looked at him anymore. Then, he closed his eyes, and listened to the chants outside: "Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt! Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt!" He couldn't help thinking of his warrior ceremony, and how he had felt, and he couldn't help wondering if Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were feeling the same now. But then, the chants grew fainter, and he felt himself being pulled into deep sleep.

VISIT **LEAFPAW . COM** - ALL WARRIORS AND MORE!

ALSO LOOK AT "360" AND "THOUGHTS" SUBMITTED TO FANFICTION . NET BY FERNPAW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Leafbare had ended, and_ Newleaf had begun, bringing a warm day. It was sunhigh when Brambleclawand Tawnypelt had come back from their hunting patrol. Firestar watched them enter, surprised of how much prey they had found. It had been two days since their warrior ceremony, and they were turning out to be fine warriors.

There had been no threat from any other Clan since the battle with BloodClan, and Firestar was relieved to have the time to rest and get stronger.

"Firestar," a voice rasped behind him.

Firestar turned to see who was calling him. "Graystripe," Firestar stared in disbelief at his deputy.

Graystripe came staggering forward. His flank was bleeding heavily, and his left ear was torn deeply. "Firestar," he rasped again. "RiverClan have attacked for Sunningrocks again! We need re-enforcement! And fast! We lost sight of Brackenfur too!"

"Okay Graystripe. Go and see Cinderpelt. I'll take care of this. If you can, come back to the battle when you're done with Cinderpelt." Firestar didn't hesitate. "Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Longtail, Sandstorm, Mousefur, and Dustpelt, hurry, and follow me! RiverClan is attacking Sunningrocks!" Then he ran over to Brightheart. "Brightheart, you and Frostfur are in charge of the camp while we're gone." Then he ran back to his warriors without a response from Brightheart.

The ThunderClan cats raced through the underbrush on the path toward Sunningrocks. When they had sight of the rocks, they launched their attack.

Firestar raced through the mob of cats and sprang towards a light brown tabby she-cat. Firestar raked his hind legs against her tiny body and scratched at her muzzle. Before he could do anymore, a huge weight knocked him off of the cat from his side, and the she-cat ran back into the battle. The new gray tom pinned him down and bit deep into his shoulder, but Firestar was ready. He jumped up and bowled the cat over and sent it racing into the bushes, yowling with pain and fury.

Firestar looked around the blood-stained clearing. It looked as if they were winning. But a second look told him he was wrong. Not many cats were left of his army and more and more RiverClan patrols were pouring down into the open area.

At that moment he was pushed aside as Graystripe came into sight next to him locked in battle with a huge tabby tom. Firestar raced to help his friend and bit into the tom's hind leg and Graystripe racked his claws across the tom's side. With that, the tabby dashed into the bushes and fled toward the RiverClan camp.

Firestar caught sight of Leopardstar and srpang up to attack, but at that moment she dashed towards Sunningrocks and Firestar landed on nothingness. In front of him he found a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Spottedleaf!" Firestar called out in disbelief. "We're going to lose Sunningrocks!"

"Firestar," Spottedleaf began. "Your cats are weak and you are losing this battle. Look at your reflection, Firestar."

Spottedleaf was replaced with a reflection of Firestar's body. He looked at himself and the many cuts he had. _I'm losing too much blood_, he thought weakly.

Then Spottedleaf came back into vision and his image disappeared.

"Try hard Firestar and you'll succeed. This territory is rightly ThuderClan's, and StarClan will help you keep what is yours. Try with all your energy Firestar!"

And with that, Spottedleaf vanished and left Firestar facing a tabby she-cat.

Snapping back into the real world, Firestar pounced onto the tabby and scratched at her flank, but she was too quick for him. She pinned him down and bit into his neck. He tried to attack back and defend himself, but his body would not move, and he lost all his energy.He felt himself being pulled from his world and into StarClan's. _I'm losing another life_, he thought.

He opened his eyes to find himself at Fourtrees, with all of StarClan around him. Bluestar was the first to speak, and the closet to him. Behind her were all cats he had known, including Yellowfang, Runningwind, Lionheart, and Whitestorm. Most of them were the warriors who had granted him his nine lives.

Welcome, again, Firestar," Bluestar meowed in greeting. "Look, Firestar."

Bluestar pointed with her tail to a space next to her. He could see the image of his last life he lost, and next to it, another image appeared, of his battle scarred body.

"You have lost your second life." Bluestar told him.

The eerie feeling Firestar had gotten when he lost his first life came back to him. He wondered if this was what it really would feel like when he finally died and joined the ranks of StarClan.

The two images of himself looked similar, both battle scarred and bleeding. As he looked at the two he slowly turned his gaze toward Bluestar. "I've tried my best Bluestar. Spottedleaf told me I would only win if I tried my best. Now we are losing and I have lost another one of my lives."

"Firestar," Bluestar started, but was interrupted by a different voice.

"You have lost a life Firestar, but that doesn't mean you will lose the battle." Spottedleaf came into view next to Bluestar's ghostly image.

Firestar leaped to his paws. "We will lose if I don't go back! Please send me back now Spottedleaf!"

"StarClan have no power over that Firestar. Your body controls how long it needs to recover."

"Alright," he sighed, "but how much longer can we keep this battle up?"

"As long as your warriors respect you and you are a good leader to them, they will fight for as long as you need them to. Remember that Firestar." Loinheart had stepped into the conversation with his thick, golden coat that shone with the light of StarClan.

Firestar stared at him with happiness and awe. He had not seen Lionheart since he was an apprentice. Shortly after he was apprenticed, Lionheart died in a battle that had happened between ThunderClan and ShadowClan long ago. The tom had been deputy then, after Redtail had died. Now he was part of the ranks of StarClan and watched over ThunderClan and protected them from harm.

"And help will come if you truly need it." Spottedleaf added.

"You have waited long enough now, Firestar. Your body is ready. You may go," Bluestar mewed gently. "Remember, StarClan is calling you!"

"StarClan is calling me? Bluestar, what does that mean? No wait! Bluestar! Spottedleaf! Lionheart! What do you mean!"

But Firestar then awakened again to find himself back in the battle. He knew he had to get right back into the fight, so he looked around for a nearby enemy, when he realized Spottedleaf was right. Help had come. He saw cats from a patrol he had sent out. RiverClan was weakening, and ThunderClan had won, but not yet.

Firestar ran towards a gray warrior. She flipped over as he grabbed her back. At that moment, Firestar realized that this warrior was Mistyfoot, the remaining one of Bluestar's kits. He let go immediately, but Mistyfoot attacked again. Firestar noticed the fury and hatred that clouded her eyes. This wasn't the same Mistyfoot he had known before. She was furious. No matter how hard Firestar tried to escape, she held on tight. Then a moment later, Longtail rammed into her side.

Firestar stared at the warrior in disbelief. This was proof that the warrior really did respect him. Then Longtail was pinned down by Mistyfoot. Longtail struggled to get away, but it was no use. Mistyfoot got ready for her death-bite.

Firestar stared in disbelief. Something was clearly wrong with Mistyfoot. "Mistyfoot, no!" Firestar screamed.

Mistyfoot looked up. For a heart-beat, Firestar thought she would go after him again. Then the fury and hatred began to fade from her eyes, and she noticed who he was again. She immediately let go of Longtail, called her warriors, and began to run into the forest.

Then she skidded to a halt, on the edge of the clearing around Sunningrocks. Firestar stared deep into her eyes. She stared back, her eyes soft, and ashamed of what she had almost done. Then, in a single heart-beat, fury and hatred clouded them again. She hissed as she ran deep into the forest.

Firestar stared still at the spot she had been standing a moment before. Why had she been like this?

Firestar broke free from his thoughts and looked around him. Most of his cats were in deep pain, so he called to Sandstorm, one of the remaining strong warriors.

"Sandstorm, go and fetch Cinderpelt, and fast! Our Clan needs help,"

Firestar stared at her as she dashed into the bracken and out of sight.

Cinderpelt returned with Sandstorm, and began to check the wounds on the cats.

"Sandstorm, Mistyfoot had no idea what she was doing! It's like she turned against her own birth Clan," Firestar cried.

"Don't worry Firestar, you still have me," Sandstorm tried to comfort him.

"I guess you're right Sandstorm." He breathed in her sweet scent, and began to scan the battlefield. "I suppose it's not Mistyfoot's fault. Just because she was born in ThunderClan doesn't mean she can't fight against us." He sighed. His eyes had spotted something. In the distance, just near Sunningrocks, lay a motionless body. He leaped up and ran toward it. Then he realized why Mistyfoot had been so angry. The motionless body that lay in front of him was that of Leopardstar's.

VISIT **LEAFPAW . COM** - ALL WARRIORS AND MORE!

ALSO LOOK AT "360" AND "THOUGHTS" SUBMITTED TO FANFICTION . NET BY FERNPAW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Leopardstar's eyes were glazed_ with a strong pain in them. She lay staring ahead, as if something should have been there. Then Firestar thought of something. If Leopardstar had died, then that meant…

"Sandstorm! Leopardstar is dead! Mistyfoot was her deputy, so now it's Misty_star_! Mistystar wanted revenge for Lepordstar's death! But who killed her?"

"Umm… Firestar, I…" Sandstorm began, but then trailed off in her thoughts.

"Sandstorm… you killed her, didn't you?" Firestar asked in a soft voice.

"No, not exactly."

"Then who did?" Firestar asked anxiously.

"Well," She began. "I saw Brackenfur battling with her. A rock fell, and I lost sight of them. Brackenfur too!" She began to cry, small tears falling down to the tips of her whiskers.

Then Firestar noticed a piece of Sunningrocks on the ground next to another motionless body. This time it was Brackefur's. Firestar walked up. Brackenfur was still breathing! He was alive!

"Sandstorm! Get Cinderpelt! And Fast!" Firestar ordered her. "Brackenfur is still alive!"

Sandstorm dashed away, trying to find Cinderpelt. Firestar moved closer to Brackenfur. "It's okay, Brackenfur. Cinderpelt is coming. Just hang on!" He tried desperately to keep Brackenfur with them.

"Firestar! Is he okay," Cinderpelt asked as she began to survey him.

"I don't know, Cinderpelt…" Firestar trailed off.

"Okay, Sandstorm, go get me some cobwebs. Firestar, get me some healing herbs in my den."

"Okay, Cinderpelt." Both Sandstorm and her leader said it at once and dashed away.

Cinderpelt pressed the cobwebs on Brackenfur's flank. He twitched, and Cinderpelt ordered Firestar to hand her the herbs. She forced some down Brackenfur's throat. Brackenfur then started to open his eyes. Firestar sighed with relief as the young warrior slowly stood up. Cinderpelt ordered him to follow her back to her den, where he would need to stay for a day or two, when Firestar got dizzy and collapsed next to Cinderpelt. Graystripe and Sandstorm ran up to help him up and Cinderpelt asked, "Firestar, you look weak. Are you alright?"

"Yes Cinderpelt, I'm fine. I just lost too much blood that's all."

"Good. You should be fine."

"Wait, Cinderpelt. I lost another life too. When I was at Fourtrees, Bluestar said 'StarClan is calling you.' This is the second time they have told me this. What does it mean now?"

"I… I'm not sure." Cinderpelt looked puzzled. "But I'll think about it. Now we better get you back to camp so you can get some rest."

"You're the medicine cat," Firestar mewed to Cinderpelt with a hint of humor. "ThunderClan," Firestar hissed. "We are done here. We will return to camp immediately. He scanned the clearing for any of his other warriors, but to his relief, they were all assembling around him.

ThunderClan arrived at their camp, and the warriors that had stayed behind came to welcome them.

Firestar leaped onto the Highrock, but there was no need of the traditional calling. All of ThunderClan was already picking their way to the Highrock. Firestar spotted Gryastripe, and was relived to see that his deputy was looking better already.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he began. "RiverClan had tried to take back Sunningrocks again, but have failed, yet again. Brackenfur was badly injured, but he will become stronger, thanks to the help of Cinderpelt."

He glanced down at the medicine cat, and saw a glow of pride in her dark blue eyes. "I also have bad news, for some of you." He glanced at Brambleclaw. Even though his eyes showed no sign of Tigerclaw didn't mean that he didn't have any part of him inside of him. "Leopardstar had died in the battle, and now Mistystar is leader of RiverClan. She is not happy. She wants revenge on Leopardstar's death." He paused, wondering if he should tell the rest of the Clan what Sandstorm had seen.

He looked down at her, and he saw her give a tiny nod.

"Sandstorm saw Brackenfur and Leopardstar battling next to Sunningrocks. A rock fell and covered both of them. It was small, so they were able to squeeze out from under it. That is what killed Leopardstar, and what had injured Brackenfur so badly." Firestar finished quickly, jumped down from the top of the Highrock, and made his way to his den.

He was very tired, and he needed to think about so much. _About the battle, about Mistystar, about Brackenfur_. Then he realized something. ThunderClan needed more warriors, and Willowpelt's kits were almost six moons old.

There was so much, and he just needed a little more time to think about all of it, but right now, he was too tired. Instantly, he fell into deep sleep.

Firestar awoke, warm sunlight shinning on his fur. He realized he must have slept for the rest of the day, and the night. He wondered if anyone had worried about him, but as he emerged from his den, he saw Graystripe talking to Frostfur and Sandstrom.

He must have also thought about Willowpelt's kits. Firestar had thought about their mentors, and realized that the same warriors that Graystripe was with were the same ones that he was going to give an apprentice to.

Firestar wanted to surprise Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit, by giving them their mentors now, but to stick to the warrior code, he had to discuss it with Willowpelt first. He trotted over to Willowpelt and sat down. "Willowpelt. Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit have served well to this clan, and I think it is time that they have received their mentors and apprentice names. Clean them up good and I'll assemble the rest of ThunderClan."

As he got up, all three of Willowpelt's raced over. "Mommy, we want to be warriors," Sootkit shouted.

"You have to be apprentices before you can be warriors," Willowpelt told them. "Come here and we'll get ready for you ceremony."

Firestar jumped up onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" He meowed from the top of the Highrock. When all the cats had gathered, he began:

"Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit, would you please come and sit beneath the Highrock," He asked them.

They looked towards their mother, and received a small nod.

"Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit. You are ready for your mentors. Frostfur, Sandstorm, and Graystripe, would you please come forward too." He ordered.

Once they did so, he began the ceremony. Sorrelkit, from this moment, you will be known as Sorrelpaw. Sandstorm, you will be Sorrelpaw's mentor. Whitestorm was your mentor, and I hope that you will pass on his wise and tough spirit."

Sandstorm padded up to Sorrelpaw, and gently touched noses with her. Then they both backed away, into the crowd of warriors.

"Rainkit, from this moment, you will be known as Rainpaw. Frostfur, you will be Rainpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on all you know to young Rainpaw."

Rainpaw and Frostfur had touched noses, and went to join Sandstorm and Sorrelpaw.

"And last, Sootkit. From this moment, you will be known as Sootpaw. Graystripe, you will be Sootpaw's mentor. Lionheart was your mentor, and I suppose you will pass on his knowledge and skills to Sootkit."

Graystripe and Sootpaw touched noses, like the two pairs before them, and then went off to join them.

As the crowd of ThunderClan cats congratulated Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, and Sootpaw, (With their traditional yowling of their new names; 'Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, Sootpaw! Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, Sootpaw!') Firestar slowly padded up, congradulated them, and rested his chin on each of their heads, waiting for his respectful lick.

VISIT **LEAFPAW . COM** - ALL WARRIORS AND MORE!

ALSO LOOK AT "360" AND "THOUGHTS" SUBMITTED TO FANFICTION . NET BY FERNPAW


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Why was Mistyfoot so angry_ with us?" Firestar mewed to Graystripe.

"I don't know… I always thought she would respect her birth Clan. We didn't really mean to kill Leopardstar." Graystripe sighed.

"Okay, Graystripe, I'll think about it. Anyway, why don't you check how Brackenfur is doing, and then take a hunting patrol out. Why don't you take Longtail and Frostfur with you? And maybe you should take Sootpaw too, and show him around." Firestar decided.

"Okay, Firestar." As Graystripe dashed off, Firestar watched, and thought of how he missed having an apprentice.

Graystripe entered through the gorse tunnel, and headed straight to Firestar's den. He found him inside, and started to speak. "Firestar, Sootpaw is missing! We've looked everywhere for him!"

"Okay Graystripe, I'll send out a search party. You go and see if you can pick up his scent. If you do, follow it, and try to find him. Look everywhere you haven't looked yet, and then after you've checked those places, check them all again." Firestar ordered in response.

He watched him run through the gorse tunnel and disappear into the wilness of the forest. Then, he called for a search party. "Mousefur, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Longtail! Follow me! Sootpaw has gone missing, and we must find him. Brightheart, you and Speckletail are in charge of the camp while we're gone." He decided quickly, and then dashed off with his patrol.

Graystripe dashed through the undergrowth, trying to pick up Sootpaw's sent. Then, next to a deathberry bush, he picked it up. He just hoped it didn't mean what he thought it meant.

Just the he heard a rustle from behind him. The bushes parted to reveal the search party, with Firestar in the lead.

"Firestar, I've picked up his scent over here, but it is by a deathberry bush," Graystripe shouted out in panic. As Graystripe frantically continued to search for Sootpaw, the bushes parted once more to reveal a very wet apprentice with a small water vole clutched in his jaws.

"Garystripe look! I've caught a vole! The bad news is I had to cross the river to get it," Sootpaw called as he approached his mentor.

"You crossed into RiverClan territory to get _that _pitiful piece of prey?" He flicked his tail towards the vole that Sootpaw had laid on the ground. Graystripe looked down on his apprentice with a mix of anger and worry in his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry Graystripe, I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to? Do you know what kind of trouble you could have gotten into over there? Did you even think about that?"

This time Tawnypelt approached Sootpaw and murmured something into his ear and he dashed away without question towards the ThuderClan camp. "Graystripe don't be too hard on him, it was his first prey since he was apprenticed."

"Yes Graystripe, don't you remember your first prey? It is one of your best memories, isn't it?" Firestar padded up with Brambleclaw right behind him. "I remember yours, Brambleclaw. You ran off from Goldenflower just to get it."

"Well, I _was _only a kit then," he replied as his eyes flashed with a hint of embarrassment. "Well enough of this anyway. Let's get back to camp." Brambleclaw turned and trotted away through the brambles surrounding them.

"Sootpaw should be with Cinderpelt. That's where I told him to go." Tawnypelt turned and raced after Brambleclaw, followed by Firestar.

"Don't worry, Graystripe. I'm sure he'll be fine," Longtail yowled and he turned to follow Tawnypelt, followed again by Graystripe.

"Now be still while check your fur for leeches," Cinderpelt ordered Sootpaw. She looked up to find Graystripe and Firestar padding through the fern tunnel that led to her clearing. "Graystripe, Sootpaw should be fine, and he has no sign of a chill. You will be able to take him training again by sunhigh tomorrow. I still need to check his fur for leeches, so I'll keep him here overnight."

"That's fine with me. If he wants to cross into RiverClan territory to catch his prey, he can stay in here for as long as he wants," Graystripe snorted.

"Now Graystripe, he _is _only an apprentice." Firestar had walked up to his friend's side. "But next time," Firestar added as he shot a glance towards Sootpaw before turning back to his deputy, "make sure you know where your apprentices decide to go."

"I will Firestar." Graystripe bowed his head to his friend, and leader.

"Good. Now go eat and get some rest. You've searched for Sootpaw for nearly a day. I need you for more importance, remember that. You are my deputy now. When you wake up, start the hunting patrols. We will also need a dawn patrol," Firestar added as he turned away.

Firestar padded to his den to get a good night's sleep, hoping that he wouldn't be awakened again by something bad. After searching for Sootpaw, he felt as if he were made of stone, and he would only be able to move again once he slept.

He got to his den and settled himself into a deep sleep. Hopefully, he would meet Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's medicine cat when Firestar himself had first come to the forrest. Then, his apprentice name was Firepaw. As he felt himself being pulled into a deep sleep, Firestar remembered the days when he had no responsibilities or duties of leadership. The days when he slept beside Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Ravenpaw. Back then they were Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. Ravenpaw now lived with Barley, one of ThunderClan's closest friends, a loner, on the edge of WindClan territory.

Without having anymore thoughts, Firestar fell into his sleep.

_How did I get here?_ Firestar wondered. He opened his eyes to find himself in ThunderClan's nursery. In front of him, a beautiful ginger she-cat was lying on her side, with two beautiful kits. Both were she-cats. The bigger one had a dark ginger coat which outlined her bright green eyes. The smaller one had a light brown coat with white paws, and amber eyes.

"Remember these kits, Firestar, and who their mother is. They both play a very important role for ThunderClan in the future. Five shall not die, but one will."

Firestar looked back to the kit's mother, only to find that she was faceless. His eyes widened when he realized that she looked much like the mother in a dream he had long ago of Bluestar's long, lost kits.

Firestar turned to see Spottedleaf, the beautiful medicine cat that now ran with StarClan. He parted his jaws to drink in her sweet scent, when she started to fade. "Spottedleaf, don't go! Whose kits are these? What are their roles? Please don't go! Help me, Spottedleaf!" Firestar called out. But the air was empty. The ground started to fade, leaving Firestar floating in darkness. Just then he shot awake. Sandstorm was rushing toward him, through the lichen that covered his den.

"Firestar, Firestar, I have the best of news! I'm going to have kits!" Sandstorm came over to him and pressed her muzzle onto his flank.

Instantly, Firestar forgot about the dream he had had. "That's great Sandstorm! I hope they'll be as beautiful as you!" Firestar purred out.

"They'll be the most beautiful kits in the whole forest," Sanstorm murmered, "with you as their father."

"Well, we'd better move you to the nursery then. We want these kits to be the best StarClan has ever sent to us." Firestar told her in deep happiness.

VISIT **LEAFPAW . COM** - ALL WARRIORS AND MORE!

ALSO LOOK AT "360" AND "THOUGHTS" SUBMITTED TO FANFICTION . NET BY FERNPAW


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A quarter of a moon had passed since Firestar had had his dream. Outside his den, the birds were already up and Longtail was setting out to take Fernpaw on a hunting patrol with Frostfur and Rainpaw. "Dustpelt, watch the camp while I'm gone," Firestar called over his shoulder as he went to join the patrol. "I'll come with you," he mewed as he met them.

"Okay. We're showing Rainpaw the boundaries while Fernpaw practices her hunting skills," Longtail meowed.

"Sounds good. Fernpaw, I've noticed you and Ashpaw are the oldest of the apprentices, and you're nearing the end of your training. I'll tell you what. Go get Ashpaw and we'll see if you two are fit to be made warriors at sunhigh today."

"Really! Thank you Firestar! I'll go get him now!" Fernpaw meowed as she dashed towards the apprentice's den.

"I want to be a warrior!" Rainpaw piped up.

Frostfur bent down and whispered into his ear. Firestar was just able to make out the words she said.

"Shh… quiet down Rainpaw. You can't be made a warrior on your first training session with your mentor!"

Firestar heard Graystripe purr with amusement. "That's okay, Rainpaw. It's good to see you want to serve your Clan so fast."

The group set off down the RiverClan border first. Frostfur began telling Rainpaw about the boundaries and ancient markings. Longtail stopped in a clearing and told Fernpaw to stop and concentrate on the smells. Ashpaw did the same.

Firestar watched the two intensely as Fernpaw suddenly leaped up and dashed into the tall grass around her. A moment later she came back with a squirrel clamped tightly in her jaws. Her face bore a very delighted and proud expression as she came toward Firestar and dropped her catch at his paws.

"Well done!" Firestar mewed to her.

"It's my turn next!" Ashpaw purred with determination. He sat down and concentrated. Then in a sudden heart-beat he jumped up into the air and brought down a small sparrow, which he, too, laid at Firestar's paws, next to Fernpaw's catch.

The patrol made its way to Sunningrocks. Frostfur bent down to teach Rainpaw about where they were.

"This is where ThunderClan's warriors went for the battle with RiverClan." She told him. "Sunningrocks has been part of ThunderClan territory for many, many moons, but RiverClan have always thought they belonged on their territory. During Greenleaf, the rocks gather so much heat, they are still warm in Leafbare. Many cats have set paw on Sunningrocks to relax in the soothing sun rays."

"Wow," Rainpaw said as she finished speaking. "I never knew our territory had so much history," he mewed.

"This isn't all! We're only half way to Fourtrees!" Firestar told him.

"I believe that's where you and Graystripe left me for Barley, isn't it?" An anonymous voice meowed from behind them.

"Ravenpaw!" Joy stabbed at Firestar's heart.

Ravenpaw purred with amusement. "Hello, Firestar." He dipped his head in greeting. "I hope you and ThunderClan are all fine," he mewed.

"Yes, we're all great. Fernpaw and Ashpaw here are showing me what they have learned to see if they are ready to be warriors."

"To be a warrior…" Ravenpaw let out a long sigh. "I've never experienced that," he said sadly. "Well it doesn't matter. I'm fine where I am, with Barley."

"Yes, why aren't you with Barley?" Graystripe asked with curiosity.

"Well, that's the problem. He hasn't been feeling too well lately, and he's coughing an awful lot. He barely even moves anymore. I was hoping you could tell me what to use to cure him."

Firestar thought for a long moment. "Well, it sounds to me like he has greencough. But in Greenleaf?"

"No." Graystripe meowed. "It's happened before. Redtail caught it right before you joined the Clan. He got better though. That is, Thanks to Spottedleaf."

"Yes she was an amazing medicine cat," Frostfur mewed. "Why did StarClan take her from us?" She sighed and went back to telling Rainpaw about the territory.

"But do any of you remember what she used to help him?" Ravenpaw piped up.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think she used-" Graystripe was interrupted.

"She used cat nip," Firestar finished for him. "I remember. I know I wasn't part of the Clan then," he mewed as Graystripe shot him a questioning look. "But Yellowfang made me go back to Twolegpalce to find cat nip for Bluestar when she was ill with it in Leafbare. You can come back to camp with us, though, and ask Cinderpelt, if you want to be sure, because greencough in Greenleaf sounds a little odd."

"No, no. All I need is your word, Firestar. You've helped me before, so I knew you'd help me again. Take care," he mewed as he backed into the ferns surrounding them.

"Bye, Ravenpaw!"

It was just before sunhigh when the patrol returned to camp. They had said their goodbyes to Ravenpaw and finished the tour for Rainpaw, and the assessment for Ashpaw and Fernpaw. Both apprentices had held up well, and Longtail and Firestar had both agreed that it was time they had been made warriors.

All that was left to do was speak to Dustpelt about Ashpaw, and name ThunderClan's new warriors.

Firestar padded over to the dark brown tom to discuss Ashpaw's assessment. He was sitting right next to the apprentices den, watching the camp, just as Firestar had told him.

"Dustpelt," he mewed when he was close enough. "I think it's time Ashpaw had been made a warrior. I went out with Fernpaw and him today and assessed both, and they seem fit enough. Do you agree?"

"Yes. It's about time, Firestar. They should have been made warriors long before Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt," Dustpelt meowed in return.

"I agree, but we needed all the time we could get to make sure that they will be some of the best warriors ThunderClan will see."

"I guess your right. When is their naming ceremony."

"Sunhigh."

"Alright, sunhigh it is then."

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," the ThunderClan leader's voice rang through the clearing to the cats seated below the Highrock. "Fernpaw, Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Fernpaw yowled her answer first, followed by a much more thoughtful, "I do" from Ashpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Fernpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Ferncloud. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar walked slowly toward, and placed his muzzle on Ferncloud's head. She gave Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick, and stepped away back to sit with Longtail. Then he began again,

"Ashpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Ashfur. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar again placed his muzzle on Ashfur's head and received his lick. The Ashfur went to sit by Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

"You two sit vigil tonight, but you may eat first to build up your strength. The Clan is dismissed," Firestar yowled.

ThunderClan made its way to the pile of fresh-kill. Firestar walked beside Sandstorm and muttered something to him under his breath.

"So how long until the kits?" he asked her.

"Not long," she purred. "About another moon or so," she murmured.

Firestar sighed. "They'll be the best warriors in the Clan, I know it."

Sandstorm mewed her agreement as she moved closer to the pile to choose a fat chaffinch. Just as Firestar bent down to pick up the plump mouse he had found, a meow alerted him and he brought his head back up at once. He whipped his head around to see a young apprentice standing behind him, with a worried and questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Sorreltail? What is it?" he asked the small tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Firestar," she began. "I was wondering. With Sandstorm in the nursery now, who will continue my training? If she can't train me, Rainpaw and Sootpaw will be warriors before I will," Sorretail whined.

"Your right, we will need to give you a new mentor for the time being. Hmm..." Firestar looked around the clearing to see which warrior he would prefer to continue Sorreltail's training. "You know, I've missed having an apprentice lately. I'll take over your training. I know Sandstorm will agree too," he added.

"Really? Thank you Firestar!" Sorreltail meowed in excitement. "Wait until I tell Rainpaw and Sootpaw!" she murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Firestar purred with amusement. "Don't think that having your leader as a mentor will be easy. I had Bluestar as my mentor at one time, and she was very challenging."

"Okay, I'll try my best!"

Firestar watched the young apprentice run to the stump outside of the apprentice's den. _She'll be a tough one. _Firestar thought to himself. _She's going to be very hard to train. She knows so much, though, so she'll make a good apprentice._

VISIT **LEAFPAW . COM** ALL WARRIORS AND MORE

ALSO LOOK AT "WARRIORS 360" AND "THOUGHTS" BY FERNPAW


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Right. What can you smell?" Firestar asked his current apprentice as they moved toward the stream by the Twolegplace.

"Umm… Twolegs, dog, and fresh rabbit scent." Sorrelpaw replied.

"Good. Now tell me, what's the difference between stalking a mouse and stalking a rabbit?"

"A mouse will feel the vibration from your paws through the ground first, but a rabbit will smell or hear you first."

"Good." Firestar was impressed with what she had learned. "Now use your best rabbit crouch and try catching that rabbit you smell."

Firestar watched as the new apprentice slowly crept up to the creature after she had checked the wind. It was blowing towards her, making the catch easier. Slowly she had gained up on the rabbit, but as she came closer, she stepped on a twig which snapped. At that moment, the rabbit darted away, but Sorrelpaw chased after it. After what seemed like moons, the apprentice came back with a rabbit clamped tightly in her jaws.

"Good catch," Firestar purred. "I think that's enough for today." He said as the two made their way back to camp.

Firestar awoke to find warm sunlight shining down on the thick layer of lichen that had covered the entrance to his den, and what had been Bluestar's before.

Almost half a moon had passed since Sandstorm had announced her kits. Now she was within the nursery, getting ready to give them their life in ThunderClan.

As Firestar stepped out of his den to see most of his warriors were up, and the fresh-kill pile was freshly restored. Graystripe was ordering patrols, and the scent of the forest around them was as strong as ever. The warm season of greenleaf would be coming any moment. _This is how life should be_, Firestar thought.

"Firestar! Sandstorm needs you in the nursery, now!" Dustpelt yowled from across the clearing.

Alarm spread through Firestar's pelt and he rushed towards the bracken that sheltered ThunderClan's nursery.

As he ducked through the branches, Firestar's eyes had to adjust to the dim light that came from the inside of the area. There was the warm smell of milk that brought back his memories of when he was a kit with his mother who lives with her twolegs. But as he took a deeper sniff he realized that there was also the tang of blood in the air, along with Cinderpelt's brisk scent.

_No_, Firestar though. _Something's gone wrong. Not again. I won't lose Sandstorm like Graystripe lost Silverstream so long ago._

"What's wrong?" Firestar shouted out as he approached Sandstorm and Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt purred with amusement. "Nothing's wrong Firestar, relax. The kits just came a little earlier that's all. Look." Cinderpelt pointed with her tail to two tiny kits that were huddled up against Sandstorm's belly.

The two kits were she-cats. One was bigger and had a dark ginger coat which outlined her bright green eyes. The smaller one had a light brown coat with white paws, and amber eyes. Instantly, the two kits brought back Firestar's dream from Spottedleaf. These were the kits who were going to save the forest? He pushed the thought away and went to greet the tiny creatures.

"Ready for their names?" Firestar asked happily.

"Go ahead and do your duty."

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, ask StarClan to look down on these two kits and grant them their new names, symbolizing their birth into our Clan." Firestar looked down to the bigger ginger kit. "From this moment, this kit I look upon will be known as Squirrelkit, because of the fluffy pelt she has that resembles a squirrel." Then Firestar looked to the remaining kit. "From this moment, this kit I look upon will be known as Leafkit, because of the many colors she has, that a leaf also carries.

Almost a quarter of a moon had passed since Sandstorm and Friestar's kits were named. They were turning out healthy and strong. Leafkit had a touch for herbs and the medicines that Cinderpelt used, and the little kit was always found near ThunderClan's medicine cat. Squirrelkit was much different. She was always talking, and she would sometimes even irritate the warriors. Although she could be annoying, she had the makings of a good warrior and one of the best hunters.

"Firestar, did you hear me?" Graystripe suddenly broke into Firestar's thoughts.

"What? No, sorry Graystripe. I wasn't listening."

"I _said_, who are you taking to the gathering tonight?"

_The gathering! _From all the events that had happened in the past moon, Firestar had completely forgotten about the gathering. "I haven't thought about it, but I'll tell the Clan now," he called to his deputy as he sprang onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

At once the cats began to form around the rock, filling up the clearing. When all his warriors were settled he began.

"As you all know, the Gathering will be held tonight. These are the cats I have decided to take with me," he told them as he began to run off his list. "Mousefur, Graystripe, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Ferncloud, Ashfur, Brightheart, Smallear, and Sorrelpaw. You will be going to tonight's gathering. Dustpelt, you are in charge of the camp while we are gone," he announced. Without any questions he added, "Go rest and eat something before we leave. There will be a lot to discuss tonight."

* * *

The team of ThunderClan cats traveled through the grassy forest, making their way towards Fourtrees. They reached the hill, but did not scent ShadowClan nor RiverClan, but only WindClan. ThunderClans' scent mingled with the other cats' as they ran down the steep hill into the ravine where the sacred ground of StarClan lay.

Firestar spotted his old friend, Onewhisker, among the warriors that greeted each other happily. His gaze locked with Firestar's when he looked away from a young WindClan apprentice. _Does he have a new apprentice_, Firestar thought to himself.

The little white and black cat that stood next to him followed as Onewhisker came up to the ThunderClan leader, his green eyes bright and full of color. He bowed his head in equal greeting, touched his nose the young leader, puzzling Firestar. The usual greeting from a Clan warrior to a Clan leader was to bow their head. _What had changed since the last Gathering?_ Firestar thought.

"Hello, Firestar," Onewhisker greeted him.

"Good to see you again, Onewhisker," he replied.

"One_star_," the apprentice corrected.

"Oh. Congratulations!" Firestar purred. "But what happened to Tallstar… and Mudclaw? He was deputy, was he not?"

"Tallstar died two nights ago, sadly. We all grieve for him. Mudclaw came back to the camp with his leg twisted and damaged. He died that night. Barkface thinks he had been hit or blown off of the Thunderpath."

Onestar looked to the ground, then to the little cat next to him. "This is Patchpaw. He's my new apprentice."

Firestar dipped his head to the young cat. "Hello."

Patchpaw squeaked a muffled "hi" back to Firestar, looked towards his mentor for permission to leave, then dashed away into the mob of cats in search of an apprentice to play with.

A brushing sound in the ferns surrounding the clearing told the two friends that RiverClan had arrived. Their scent was in the air, quickly being followed by ShadowClan's. The long awaited Gathering would start soon.

* * *

**Sorry for the long awaited update. I have so much homework. But I promise I'll get some up by the end of this coming weekend. This chapter is completed and I'm working on my next now.**


	7. AN: Sorry!

Wow, hey guys!

So sorry I haven't been on in… over a year… Well, I'm actually gonna see what I can do with all of these. Keep a look out!!

lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


	8. AN: About the reviews

Dear readers. This is a general statement to all. After posting my apology note, all I got was a bunch of replies saying how bad I am at writing. Keep in mind that I wrote these OVER TWO YEARS AGO and I am now better. If you don't like it, simply don't read it. It is very immature to sit there at your computer and claim that you are all so much better at writing (***~~As YoU tYpE lIkE tHiS tO mE~~***). If that were true, we wouldn't all be stuck on a FANFICTION WEBSITE. You'd be writing your own novels! Get over yourselves. If anyone WANTS these continued, let me know. In a NICE comment. Any more of those comments and I'm reporting every one of you. Criticism is okay, but nothing like what I've gotten. Happy holidays, and I hope all of you that really want to make yourselves feel superior have your homes burned and your food spoiled. It would serve you right. For everyone who has a nice, open heart, have a Merry Christmas.

Lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


End file.
